


a new morning's game : dressing up you boyfriend

by Elydy138



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Dress Up, Fluff, Keith is a shy mess, M/M, Teasing, after sex - Freeform, because I can't write real smut for now, i guess, play, shiro is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elydy138/pseuds/Elydy138
Summary: After spending the night together, Shiro decides to tease Keith just a little longer when morning comes





	a new morning's game : dressing up you boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This story was beta read by my friend JM ;) 
> 
> I had a fun time writing it, though I'm not used to that style. haha, I'm shy...  
> Please enjoy, and feedbacks are welcomed !

When Keith wakes up, he instantly feels the emptiness beside him. He finds Shiro sitting on the edge of the bed, looking ready to leave.

Without thinking, Keith catches his sleeve, his arm moving automatically.

Taken by surprise, Shiro jumps a little.

“Hey.” He says, smiling.

“You were leaving?” Keith asks, and his voice is trembling more than he would admit.

“Actually, I was waiting for you to wake up.” Shiro replies with a small grin.

Keith stares at him, as if he’s trying to read his thoughts, and Shiro chuckles.

“Don’t look at me like that. I wasn’t going to leave, I promise.”

“Hmm.”

“Keith.”

He practically hears Shiro rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, I get it.” Keith huffs.

Shiro sighs, shaking his head in disbelief. But he isn’t going to dwell on it.

“Anyway, if you’re grumpy it means you’re awake.”

And before Keith has the time to react, Shiro’s arms are around him and suddenly, he’s been dragged out of the bed.

“Hey!” Keith tries to protest, but it gets lost in Shiro’s loud laugh. He struggles a bit against his lover’s grip on him, when he realises something.

Keith is still covered by the blanket, but he is very naked under it.

“Shiro, let me go!”

“Don’t want to.” He pouts.

Keith’s heart misses a beat, and he curses himself for being that weak for Shiro.

“Shiro, come on, I have to dress up before Allura pulls the alarm.”

That’s when something mischievous lights up in Shiro’s eyes.

“Let me help then.”

“What?”

Shiro’s smile is far too bright to be innocent.

“Shiro, what...” Keith manages to let out, but he feels his chest tightening more and more every second his eyes are locked on Shiro’s.

“Let-me-dress-you-up.” He says, emphasing on every word.

Keith is blushing so hard he thinks he’s going to explode.

“Shiro, seriously… I… don’t… why you...”

The man doesn’t let him voice his thoughts further and kisses him. Keith isn’t proud of the moan escaping his lips when Shiro bites them, but can’t help chasing after him. Shiro releases him a bit too soon, and he’s smiling again, with that devious smile that foreshadows no good.

“Let me do this for you, babe, please.” He pleas.

He gently grabs Keith by the wrists and pulls him up. Keith grips the blanket for dear life.

“Seriously Shiro, you don’t need to...”

“I _want_ to.”

When Shiro reaches for the blanket, Keith freezes.

It’s stupid, Keith thinks. They had sex all night along, and _now_ he’s acting like a prude virgin?

Shiro softly seizes the blanket where Keith is holding it together, and gently pulls Keith to him. And damn hell, Keith can’t repress a shiver. Something dark is shining in Shiro’s eyes when he notices that. He leans on Keith, a dangerous smile on his face. Shiro brushes Keith’s lips with soft kisses, making him tremble with every touch. At some point, Keith lowers his guards, and Shiro feels it. He grabs the blanket tightly and yanks it away. Keith gasps in surprise, but it’s too late.

He’s now completely naked in front of Shiro, and he’s gonna die of embarrassment.

But Shiro just caresses his face, a soft expression replacing the predatory one he had just a moment ago. He even chuckles.

“See, it wasn’t that difficult, right?” Shiro muses.

And almost involuntarily, Keith whines, more shy than upset. Since he can’t hide in the blanket anymore, he covers his face with his hands, and stubbornly refuses to look at Shiro. It doesn’t bother him. At least for now.

“Okay now, we’re supposed to get you dressed, right?”

Turns out that Shiro actually planned this beforehand, and he had prepared Keith’s clothes in advance. He unfolds the boxer first, since it’s on the top of the pile. He’s peeking at Keith’s face. Still hidden.

 _Oh well_.

He kneels, takes Keith’s left foot and lifts it slowly. Keith staggers, lets out a small squeak, but regains his balance quickly. Shiro passes one side of the underwear, and repeats the motion with his other foot, smirking when he feels Keith shivers.

Then he pulls up the boxer very, very slowly, his eyes locked on Keith’s face. Or course, the young one doesn’t move his hands even an inch. Shiro sighs, and his breath brushes against Keith’s thigh, making him gasp. Again, Shiro grins. _Maybe_ he’s enjoying this a _bit_ too much.

When he reaches Keith’s inner thighs, he has a moment of hesitation. Not by shyness, no. But as he looks at Keith’s cock, painfully stuck into a semi-hard, he wonders about teasing him or not.

_That stubborn idiot._

But eventually, he decides to leave that… for later. He slides the underwear on Keith’s waist, not resisting the urge to kiss him on the tender flesh there.

Keith whimpers, tries to move away.

“Stay still.” Shiro breathes against his skin.

Keith makes a strangled sound, something between a sob and a moan.

While his left hand brushes Keith’s back, Shiro grabs another piece of clothing with his robotic arm. When he recognizes the fabric of a pair of pants, he growls.

 _This time I won’t spare him_.

Leaving Keith’s waist, Shiro reaches for his foot again, but instead grabs his ankle. He lifts the leg with a bit more strength this time, hoping that Keith would cling to him to keep his balance.

But no, Keith just slightly leans forward, just enough to not fall. Shiro huffs, but doesn’t stop his motion.

He covers the left leg, and goes for the right one. Keith helps him by raising his foot himself. Shiro hums with satisfaction, and rewards Keith by kissing him on the thigh.

“Stop that!” He snaps.

“Stop what ~?” Shiro muses, his innocent tone barely hiding his amusement.

Though Keith doesn’t reply to that, he doesn’t try to move away again.

Once the pants are on both legs, Shiro pulls them up, not so slowly this time. His touch is just a bit more insisting around the curve behind the knees, around the thighs, and when the fabric covers Keith’s ass, and he _might_ have yanked it just a _tad_ forcefully _on purpose_.

Keith gasps again. _Now_ , Shiro is enjoying this. He buttons the pants on the front and leans back. He takes the black shirt from the pile and chuckles. He nuzzles in Keith’s neck, just brushing the skin there with his nose. He thrives in the smell of Keith, in his reactions to his touch, in the way Keith desperately tries to control the squirming of his body.

Just when Keith starts to ever so slightly leans on Shiro, he’s pulling back, and Keith whines at the loss.

“Would you hold up your arms for me, please?” Shiro purrs.

Keith hates it when Shiro use his low, suave voice like this. As if he could _ever fucking_ resist it.

With a groan, Keith takes off his hands from his face. And before he knows it, Shiro grabs them, locks their fingers together and kisses Keith as if he wants to steal the air out of him. Keith can’t even resist it, his hands blocked in Shiro’s tight grip.

The kiss is intense, Shiro is biting Keith’s lips ruthlessly, their tongue crashing against each other. Keith is slowly getting dizzy, and he stumbles a little. Shiro releases him and laughs softly.

“Did you forget to breathe again?” He whispers against Keith’s lips.

“As if you let me!”

“Right, right, my bad.” Shiro says very unapologetic like.

Their hands now free, Shiro cups Keith’s face and pecks little kisses all over him. His eyelids, forehead, temples, cheeks, nose, he leaves no skin unburned by his touch. Keith tries to still but his breathing is getting louder, just like his heartbeat. Shiro caresses his chin as he withdraws his hands and picks up the shirt. He ponders a second about whether he should playi fair or being mean, and decides the later would be… more enjoyable.

He passes his own arms in the sleeves, and grabs Keith by the wrists. He makes the fabric rolls until it reaches Keith’s elbows. Then he releases the wrists and pushes the shirt further, until it’s stuck against Keith’s throat. For a moment, Shiro just looks at Keith, his blushing face, his glimmering purple eyes, his parted lips.

It’s starting to remind him of… _another_ moment, where he also had Keith pinned down. Maybe he _does_ have a thing for _control_ , after all… Not that he was going to admit it though…

He holds the shirt up, so Keith can pull his head in. Keith doesn’t break eye contact while doing so, even manages to look graceful. And he’s just putting a damn shirt on. Shiro finally lowers down the shirt, finishing to cover his lover’s body. His hands linger on Keith’s waist, just brushing against the fabric.

He hears Keith sigh, and looks up to his eyes again.

“So, was it so hard, in the end?” Shiro asks playfully, his mischievous spark in his eyes.

Keith blinks once, twice, before he’s trying to answer something, but his voice is strangled.

Too much tension, maybe?

“… still need to put on socks...” He whispers painfully, so low that Shiro doesn’t believe he actually said it. But judging by the rush of blood in Keith’s ears, he might have actually said exactly what he heard.

“Then, by all means, allow me to fix that.”

Shiro returns to the small closet where all Keith’s clothes are packed and folded. He’s always been surprised to see so few there, but Keith isn’t one who cares about appearance. He takes a pair of socks and quickly comes back to Keith, who didn’t move an inch.

Again, Shiro kneels, slowly, because this time he knows for sure that Keith is watching him. He can look at Keith while doing it too.

And again, the rush of memories from last night swirls in his mind, and by the way Keith’s eyes flutter, he knows that it’s the same for him too.

And it’s priceless.

How Keith nibbles his lower lips, how his eyes are mesmerized and hypnotising at the same time, how his hair dance around his face while he bends down lightly.

Shiro takes a moment to carve this expression in his memory. _That boy would be the death of him_.

As if he was moving on instinct, Shiro reaches for Keith’s left foot. This time, when he lifts it up, Keith doesn’t hesitate and puts his hands on Shiro’s shoulders. The burning thrill tightens Shiro’s throat, and he gulps. He almost regrets teasing Keith now, for _he_ will have to wait _far too long_ to satisfy his hunger. But that doesn’t stop him, while putting on the socks, to place some teasing touches around Keith’s ankles, always brushing the skin enough to feel it, but not enough to _actually_ touch it. It’s mean, but he likes it anyway. And each time, Keith’s grip on him tightens ever so slightly, making Shiro chuckle.

 _Definitely worth it_.

Once done, Shiro stands up again, facing Keith with the brightest smile of the world -the entire universe.

“And now you’re dressed.” Shiro says matter-of-factly.

“Shiro, I don’t know if you’re just a dork or if you enjoy teasing too much.”

“Probably both? Though, is that bad to spoil the person I love once in a while?”

Keith blushes, suddenly looking away.

“Seriously, you...”

“You should put your boots and jacket before Allura calls us because we’re late.”

“And _whose_ fault...”

Shiro cuts Keith’s rant with a kiss, which turns out to be quite effective.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please don't hesitate to comment, I would love to hear your thoughts on this story !  
> Thaaaaaanks ~


End file.
